Blast To the Past
by Kidnapped
Summary: Thrown back to 1959, Flip forms friendships, has adventures with the boys, and tries not to have a nervous breakdown.
1. The evil ADHD pill

"When the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall, or the mountains should crumble to the see, I won't cry. I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear, just as long as you stand, stand by me." Flip sang to the song playing on the radio. After the song ended, she reached over and pulled out the plug. "Now I wanna watch Stand By Me." she sighed.

As she got up, her cell phone went off. Diving across her bed, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Flip. This is Kelli. Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking for Stand By Me."

"Why?"

"So I can mentally transfer the images into my subconsiousness." Flip said sarcastically.

"That's cool. Can you teach me some time?" Kelli asked, just as sarcastic.

"For ten bucks."

"Bite me."

"CHOMP!"

"Wanna come over later?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Bring some stuff. I have to go now."

"Good, because I just found teh shexiness."

"A Corey Feldman movie?"

"Yesh. Bye."

"Bye!"

Click.

She threw her phone on the bed and walked over to her desk. Pushing a pile of random things onto the floor, she pulled out her copy of Stand By Me. She opened the DVD player and slid the disk in, pressing play. She flopped into a chair and picked up the remote. When it got to the menu, she paused.

"Oh yeah!" she remembered, reaching over to her desk and grabbing her pills. Taking one, she resumed pressing the play button. Her eyes started to feel tired. She just blinked and tried watch the movie.

"Hey, I'm French, okay?" Flip grinned to herself.

'Teddy's hot.' she thought to herself. Flip struggled to keep her eyes open, and then she panicked. Her medication had never made her sleepy. Just as the Writer mentioned Teddy's ear, she blacked out.

---

"Wake up." a voice said. "Flip, wake up!" Something hit her rib. She opened her eyes and sat up bolt right. Sitting right in front of her was Ace Merrill. Of course, it took her a minute to register this, because she knew him as Keifer Sutherland. Realizing that she was in Ace's car and time period, her first instinct was to scream, 'Oh my God!', have a nervous brake down, and start popping pills. But she knew better then that, seeing as she was right in front of Ace. He'd probably kill her. She felt her pill bottle in her hand and shoved it in her pocket.

"Good, you're up. Move over. We're picking up Eyeball and Billy." Ace commanded. Flip did as she was told. 'How the hell did I end up in Ace's car? I remember watching Stand By Me and... Oh! This is a dream. Okay, cool.' she thought to herself. She looked down. She was wearing a black shirt like the one Ace was wearing, and jeans. On her feet were boots. A lock of hair fell in her face and she started to brush it away until she noticed its color. Blonde. 'What the hell? My hair is red! Wait, it's a dream. Anything can happen.' She relaxed.

After a while, they stopped in front of Billy's house. Ace honked the horn and waited for Billy, who was quickly coming towards the car. He started to get in the front seat, but Ace stopped him.

"Flip's here. You know that when she's here, being my little sister, she gets the front seat." he said quietly. Billy nodded and stopped. Flip immediately jumped into the front seat, not wanting to make Ace mad. Billy climbed in the back and they went to pick up Eyeball.

----------

Warning: I have not seen all of Stand By Me, but I plan to.

Do you guys like? If so, leave a review! 


	2. Meeting the Jackasses, er, Jackrabbits

Flip looked in the car's mirror. She glanced at Ace and back at the mirror. She never realized how much she looked like Ace. She grinned to herself. Her face hadn't changed. Not even the scar that ran from midcheek to her lower jawbone. She never knew how she got it; it was always just there. She frowned. She did remember. It was a couple years ago, when Ace had first gotten his knife. She had wanted to see it, so he flipped out the blade and started walking towards her. He stumbled and almost fell, but he cut open her cheek on his way down. 

"I'm sorry for that." Ace's voice interrupted her thoughts. Flip looked over at him.

"It's okay," she replied. She thought of how ironic it was that the blood on the knife was the blood of the one it mainly protected. She glanced at Billy in the mirror. He was listening quietly in the back.

---

After they had picked up Eyeball, the four drove into the Commerce part of Castle Rock, to put it in Flip's words. Ace parked the car and the four jumped out. They began walking along the sidewalk. Flip stayed as close as she could to Ace, not knowing what else to do. Billy and Eyeball walked behind them almost flanking them.

"Hey Merrill, got yourself a new girl?" a voice sneered. The three Cobras, for if you counted Flip, turned around. They saw a sandy-haired boy about Ace's age leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Behind him stood what seemed to be two bodyguards.

"Joe Winder," Ace spat. "Found yourself some new playmates, have you?" Joe snorted.

"Hardly. You are now looking at Joe Winder, leader of the Jackrabbits. Named because we're too fast for you." Joe smirked. He reminded Flip of Captain Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean. He acted like him, too. Flip hated Captain Barbossa, and she could see that Ace hated Joe. And since he was supposed to be her brother, she had to sick up for him.

"More like the Jackasses. Named because they are." Flip grinned. The three Cobras laughed at her joke.

"This one's pretty, but she had a bad mouth. Someone should show her how to use it properly." It was Joe's turn to smirk. He wiped the grin off Flip's face. Ace growled.

"Don't touch my sister." he hissed. Joe looked surprised.

"Oh, your sister is it?" he asked. "Then this will be all the more fun." He snapped his fingers and five guys came out of an alley. One each held Billy and Eyeball. It took three of them to hold Ace back.

"You touch her and I'll kill you." Ace growled.

"Bring her to me." Joe said, ignoring Ace. The two guys that were behind him walked forward to grab Flip just as an idea popped into her head.

"Parlay!" she exclaimed. The two guys stopped and stared at her.

"What?" one asked.

"Parlay! I invoke the right of parlay! According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by... uh.. gang leaders Morgan and Bartholomew, you must take me to your leader!" she quoted, rearranging a few words. "If the adversary demands parlay, you can to them no harm until the parlay is complete." Everyone stopped and stared at her, except for Ace, who was still struggling.

"So... should we take her to Joe?" one of the bodyguards asked. The other nodded. They each grabbed her elbow and dragged her over to Joe. They stopped in front of him, and he told them to wait. He sauntered over to Ace.

"We might take a while." Joe whispered in his ear. He turned away and then turned back, punching Ace in the stomach. Ace grimaced and sagged against his restrainers. Flip glared and remembered Ace teaching her how to fight. She smirked to herself. Joe walked back over to her. His bodyguards let go of Flip. Glancing at Ace, she turned to look at Joe.

"No one punches my brother." she spat, punching Joe in the face as hard as she could. He stepped back, holding his nose. Ace gave her a small smile. Billy and Eyeball snickered. When Joe moved his hand, she saw that it was all bloody. He glared at her. "Oh no! Did I hurt you?" she asked in mock concern. Joe punched her back, just hard enough to give her a bloody nose.

"You know, this isn't fun anymore." Flip sighed, wiping away the blood. She kicked Joe as hard as she could in both of his shins, and finished with a swift kick to his balls. All of the guys grimaced. Joe sank to the ground, and Flip kicked him in the ribs. "You guys might want to come scoop up your friend," she said. The two body guards stared at Joe with wide eyes. "Yes, a girl _did_ just kick his ass." Flip added. She walked over to Ace, pushed the guys off of him, and let him lean on her. Billy and Eyeball pulled themselves free and the four continued walking again.

----------

There was chapter two! Now I think I'll respond to my reviewers.

Golden Peaches - Yes another SBM fic! Thanks, and Ace is totally awesome. XD Really? Flip becoming a guy... interesting.

Lilylaylee - Thanks! I know that the concept has been used before, but how many people were transported by a defective ADHD pill? I plan on watching the rest soon, though. And about Keifer, are you serious! That's crazy!

Kinky Finkelstein - Thank you. I like your story, too.


	3. Truth or Dare, PT 1

"Are you okay?" Flip asked, looking at Ace. He nodded, and motioned to his nose. Flip reached up and felt the blood. "Shit. I can't believe he'd acctually hit a girl, though," she muttered. "That's low. Even lower than you, Ace." She waiting for his reaction, hoping that he wouldn't jump on her and start killing her. Ace just laughed. 

"You fight well." Eyeball commented. Ace gave him a weird look.

"Duh, asshole. I taught her. No idea about the parsley thing, though." Ace looked down at Flip. "What was that about?"

"Well, uh..." She thought quickly. "He was being a cock knocker, and I had to make up something, fast. Otherwise his goons would've probably punched me in the face, then dragged me over there." she said, hoping he would believe her. They did.

"Your sister's a quick thinker." Billy said.

"Unlike your dumb-ass brother." Ace snickered. Flip rolled her eyes. Ace could walk properly now, but Flip could see that he was still in pain.

"Hold on." she said, stopping Ace. She pulled up his shirt up halfway and winced. "Damn! That's a heavy bruise!" She lightly pressed on his side. He flinched, but didn't jump away. She checked the other side. "No broken ribs, as far as I can tell." she said, pulling his shirt back down. They kept walking, Ace sometimes leaning on Flip.

"So... what do you wanna do?" she asked, looking up at Ace.

"We were thinking of going to Irby's Billard hall. You can come if you want." Ace said. Flip shrugged. 'I wonder where Chris and the other guys are...' she thought, looking around.

"Is it okay if I go down to the lake?" she asked. Ace nodded.

"Yeah. But you know, if anyone bothers you, you can tell me, okay?" he told her. She nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks!" she gave Billy and Eyeball a wave, and darted off. Using her new memories, she found the lake rather easy. It was heating up, and she was starting to sweat. She knew the guys would be here in a while. She walked down the dock and took off her boots, slipping her feet into the water. She sat there, thinking.

"Maybe I really am Ace's sister. I mean, Kelli always did tell me I was the spiting image of Keifer Sutherland, and my last name is Merrill. Maybe just coincidence. I am adopted, and I can't remember anything before I was ten until I came here..." she muttered under her breath. She started to feel like Quinn Malory on Sliders. "This is crazy." Just then, she heard shouts. Boy-like shouts. Corey Feldman-like shouts. She grinned to herself and pretended not to hear them.

"Guys!" a familiar voice whined. "Don't run!" She heard an insane laugh.

"That's Teddy." she whispered, grinning. She kept her gaze on the water that surrounded her feet. In the water, she saw four boys running down to the lake. They stopped suddenly.

"Hello," Teddy said. "We didn't know we'd have company." Flip turned around and looked at them. She remained quiet.

"Don't mind him." Chris said, stepping forward. "I'm Chris Chambers, and that's Teddy Dunchamp. They," he motioned back at Gordie and Vern. "are Gordie Lachance and Vern Tessio." Flip waved to them.

"I'm Flip." she stated shortly. She stood up and grabbed her boots.

"You don't have to leave. You can come swiming with us if you'd like." Chris offered. Flip looked at the water and then back at Chris. She put her boots down.

"Alright then." she said. "On one condition. You guys have to find a way to get me into the water." Chris and Teddy shrugged.

"Easy enough." Teddy walked over to her, picked her up, and dropped her off the side of the dock. Flip resurfaced.

"You guys had better get in here!" she said. Teddy backed up a bit, started running, and jumped in on top of Flip. He was quickly followed by Chris, Vern, and Gordie. Teddy and Flip resurfaced, and Chris re-introduced Flip to Gordie and Vern.

"Guys, this is Flip." Chris said. Flip waved at them. Gordie replied with a "hey" and Vern waved back. After a few hours of swiming, the boys got to know Flip well, except for her family. They invited her to the treehouse and sat while they dried off.

"How about truth or dare?" Teddy asked. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, for Flip's test, to see how crazy she is." he said. "Flip. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

----------

_Yesh. TIME FOR REVIEWS!_

_Golden Peaches - I loved the idea of "parlay", so I used it. And yes, Ace is nice. I 3 Ace. And yes, she is getting memories, but I have a plot thingy in my head._

_Lilylaylee - Thanks. I'm glad you find it funny! That's what I was hoping for._

_SweetSongChild8888 - Lol. Thanks! And thanks for reading both my stories._

_Ahem, I have an ANNOUNCEMENT! You guys get to choose what Flip's dare is. My idea was that she'd have to kiss Teddy, but you guys can choose. If I see one I like, I'll use it._


	4. Truth or Dare, PT 2

Chris grinned wickedly. He leaned over and whispered, "I dare you to kiss Teddy. Not like one of those I'm-just-kissing-you-because-it-was-a-dare ones, but like you really mean it. And you have to pretend to be his girlfriend for the rest of the day." Flip froze and turned to look at Chris. 

"What!" she demanded.Chris grinned and nodded. Flip stood up.

"Oh Teddy," she said as seductively as she could. She walked over to him and sat in his lap. He gave her a confised look. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down, kissing him.

"Two minutes!" Gordie declaired. "That's new record!" Flip ignored him.

"Okay, you two can stop sucking face now." Chris said. Flip broke the kiss and scooted off of Teddy's lap. She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Teddy looked over at Chris.

"What the hell did you tell her to do!" he demanded. Chris, Vern, and Gordie laughed.

"What? Did that make you hot?" Chris asked, laughing. "Anyway, I told her kiss you like she really ment it. And she has to pretend to be your girlfriend for the rest of the day." Teddy sighed.

"Whatever. Flip's turn." he said quietly. Flip though for a second.

"Chris. Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to... stick straws up your nose, go to a store, and walk aroung saying, 'I am a walrus' until you get kicked out." Flip smirked, still leaning against Teddy. The boys, minus Chris, laughed. Chris stared at her.

"What?" he asked. Flip nodded.

"You have to. You chose dare." she replied.

"Do I have to do it right now?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. Tomorrow." Chris nodded. He looked around the room.

"My foot hurts." Flip stated randomly. The boys stared at her. "Well it's true!"

"Okay... Uh, Vern." Chris said. Vern looked up.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... sing. The next song on the radio." Gordie reached over and turned on the radio. Currently, it was playing Yakety Yak by The Coasters. Flip hummed along. They waited until the song was over. After a commercial or two, a song started up. Flip recognised it as 'Tutti Frutti' by Little Richard. She grinned and started humming along to the beat. Vern sighed and started singing.

"Wop bob a loo bop a lop bam boom!" the boys sang. Vern went on by himself.

"Tutti frutti, oh rutti. Tutti frutti, oh rutti." he sang off key. Flip covered her ears.

"Spare us!" she whimpered. Gordie laughed and turned off the radio. Chris and Teddy grinned.

"Hey, Flip?" Vern asked. Flip looked up.

"Me again? Okay." she said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Flip. Duh." she answered.

"No, your real name."

"You guys better not laugh," she growled, them muttered something quietly.

"What? I didn't quite get that." Chris said.

"Adryana." she muttered, louder.

"I like that name." Chris and Teddy said at the same time. Vern nodded.

"It's pretty." Gordie agreed. Flip smiled at them.

"Thanks." she grinned.

"Hey, Teddy." Chris said. Teddy looked over at him.

"Hm?"

"Did you like it when Flip kissed you? Don't lie." Teddy blinked.

"Uh.. I.. she..." Teddy stopped talking and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, gentlemen, I think I have just confused Mr. Duchamp." Chris laughed. Teddy ignored him. He looked down at Flip, and she looked up at him.

"Hey, do any of you have a watch?" she asked, still looking at Teddy.

"It's five." Gordie answered. Flip jumped up.

"Shit! I have to go!" she said. "My brother's gonna kill me.." she muttered, picking up her boots. She opened the door to the treehouse.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she yelled, and disappeared. Flip ran all the way to her house.

----------

lilylaylee - Hee hee, I'll keep that in mind.

Kinky Finkelstein - Hmm... I dunno... Maybe... Heh, "parsley"...

SweetSongChild8888 - VERN! Yeah, you're crazy.

If you guys have any ideas for the story, feel free to ask me!


	5. The Treehouse

Flip slowly got out of her bed, trying not to move so much. She whimpered as she lightly fingered her side. She lifted the tank top she slept in and examined the purple bruises along her left side. She frowned, slipped on a loose shirt, and walked out into the Merrill's living room. From there she could see into the kitchen, where Ace was standing. She looked aroung an noticed that Eyeball was sitting on the couch. 

"Hey Eyeball." Flip greeted, walking into the kitchen. Eyeball nodded to her. Ace glanced up from a collection of meat, cheese, bread, mayonnaise, and other things. Flip rolled her eyes.

"Move. I'll make you a sandwich." she said, pushing Ace away. Ace looked down at her.

"Did Dad get you last night?" he asked, not moving.

"Nope." Flip replied, trying to push Ace over. He lightly poked her side. She whimpered and jumped away.

"Yeah he did. Is he here?" Ace asked.

"He left for out of town business this morning," she answered. "Eyeball, want a sandwich?"

"Sure." he answered. Flip shoved Ace away and started on the sandwiches. When they were done, she brought them both their sandwiches.

"I'm going to get dressed now, then I'm going over to Rory's house." she said. She though about that name, and came up with Rory Rider, her cousin. Ace shrugged. Flip threw a piece of cheese at the two Cobras and darted into her room.

A few minutes later she was walking down the road to Rory's house. She jumped onto the porch and knocked on the door.

"Hello Auntie Meg. Is Rory here?" Flip asked. Her aunt nodded.

"Rory, hun, Adryana is here!" she called. Rory bounded down the stairs.

"Bye, mom! See you later!" Rory said. He opened the screen door and led Flip down the stairs.

"Hey, I met these really cool guys yesterday." Flip told Rory. They started walking. Her cousin looked over at her.

"Yeah?" he asked as they walked further into Castle Rock. She nodded.

"Yep. Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio, Chris Chambers, and Gordie Lachance. I've already heard about Chris and Vern. Billy and Eyeball talk about them once in a while." she said as her and Rory walked along the sidewalk.

"Hey Flip!" a voice called. The two turned around.

"Hey Gordie." Flip answered, walking over to Gordie, who had just walked out of a shop. Rory followed her. "Gordie, this is my cousin, Rory Rider. Ror, this is Gordie Lachance." Rory nodded to him.

"I was just going over to the treehouse. Want to come?" Gordie asked. Flip looked over at Rory and shrugged.

"Sure." she answered. Gordie led them out of town and up onto a hill overlooking Castle Rock. He climbed up a ladder and knocked. The door was pulled upward and the three climbed up.

"Hey, guys, this is my cousin Rory," Flip said, sitting on the floor. "Rory, Chris Chambers and Teddy Duchamp." She pointed to each as she introduced them. Teddy gave a half-hearted wave, not looking up from his card game. Chris nodded in greeting. Gordie quickly joined their game.

"Hey," Chris said. "How do you know a frenchman's been in your backyard?" Teddy frowned.

"I'm French, okay?"

"Your garbage cans are empty and your dog is pregnate." Chris, Gordie and Rory laughed.

"Did I not just say I was French?" Teddy asked. Chris shrugged, ignoring him.

"I knock." he said, knocking on the table.

"Shit!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Twenty-nine."

"Twenty-two."

"Piss up a rope." Gordie threw down his cards. Chris and Teddy laughed. Rory nudged Flip.

"Does Teddy always laugh like that?" he asked. Flip nodded in response. "Oh."

"Gordie's out! Ol' Gordie just bit the bag and stepped out the door!" Teddy laughed. Gordie set back and pulled out his magazine, giving Teddy a look that plainly said, "You're retarded."

"Come on, man, deal." Chris muttered. Teddy delt the card and took a look at his hand.

"I knock." he said. Chris looked up.

"You four-eyed pile of shit!" he exclaimed.

"A pile of shit has a thousand eyes!" Flip and Teddy said at the same time. Everyone else laughed.

"What?" Flip asked.

"What's so funny? Come on, I've got thirdy, what've you got?" Teddy looked up at Chris.

"Sixteen." Chris chuckled.

"Go ahead, keep laughing. You're down to your ride, pal." Teddy muttered. Rory muttered something, and Flip gave him an odd look.

"What?" she asked. Rory shook his head. Flip rolled her eyes and pushed Rory lightly. Rory pretended to look offended and pushed Flip back. She pushed him harder. Rory shoved Flip, who fell off the bed and onto Teddy. The two of then fell on the floor while Chris and Gordie laughed.

"Jesus Rory, you didn't have to push me onto Teddy." Flip frowned. Rory shrugged.

"You know you like it," he smirked."You know you just want to stay like that all day." He raised his voice to match Flip's. "_Oh, Teddy, I love you! Oh, Teddy, I just want to hold you! Oh, Teddy_-" Flip jumped up and tackled him.

"Roderick Richard William Dakota Maurizo Rider!" she cried, wrestling him to the floor.

"What the hell? I only have one middle name, and it's not any of those!" Rory laughed, trying to push Flip off of him.

"I do not like Teddy!" Flip said, ignoring the pain in her side.

"Admit it. You looooooove him!" Rider crooned. Teddy jumped up off the floor and stood next to Chris.

"Do you thing we should pull them apart?" Gordie asked, watching.

"I don't know. Do you think they'll hurt each other?" Chris asked. Almost in responce, Rory made a weird shriek-like noise.

"She bit me!" he cried. Flip started laughing. The three boys stared at her.

"She laughes as crazily Teddy!" Gordie said. Flip ignored them.

"Ahh! She's gonna bite me again!" he yelled. Teddy and Chris pulled the two apart. Flip started laughing again, just as someone knocked on the door.

"That's not the secret knock!" Gordie said.

"I forget the secret knock, lemme in!" a voice pleaded.

"Vern." Gordie, Teddy, and Chris chorused. Gordie pulled up the door, and Vern climbed in. He glanced at Rory and Flip, because Chris and Teddy were still holding them apart. The two boys let the cousins go.

"Oh man! You guys aren't going to believe this! This is so boss! Wait 'till you hear this! Wait 'till you hear this! You won't believe it. It's unbelievable," Vern panted. "Lemme catch my breath. I ran all the way from my house." Chris grinned.

"I ran all the wa-ay home, just to say I'm sor-ry..." he and Teddy sang, while Gordie sang back up.

"Come on you guys, listen to me. This is boss!" The singing continued. "Alright. I don't have to tell you nothing." Chris held up his hand.

"Alright. Hold on, you guys. What is it?" he asked. Vern grinned.

"Okay. You guys won't believe this. Sincerely-"

"I ran all the wa-ay home..."

"Screw you guys. Forget it." Vern muttered. Chris stopped the other guys.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you guys camp out tonight? I mean, if you tell your folks we're gonna tent out in my back field?"

"Yeah, I think so. Except my dad's kind of on a mean streak, you know, he's been drinking alot lately." Chris answered.

"You've got to, man. Sincerely. You won't believe this! Can you Gordie?" Vern looked over at him.

"Yeah, probably." Gordie muttered distractedly.

"We can, too." Flip and Rory said at the same time.

"So what're you pissin' and moanin' about, Verno?" Teddy asked.

"I bet he found a dead body." Flip said. Everyone ignored her.

"You guys wanna go see a dead body?"

----------

SweetSongChild8888 - Dahling? Lol. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

Lilylaylee - You are? That's boss!

Kinky Finkelstein - Thanks! Yeah, they are. That would be funny, if Chris did that!


	6. Let's go

Everyone stared at Flip.

"What? Stop staring at me." she demanded. Of course, no one listened to her.

"How did you know that?" Gordie asked.

"Know what?" she asked back.

"That Vern was going to say something about a body." Chris answered.

"Oh, that. I'm psychic." Flip answered shortly. Rory laughed.

"You're about as psychic as a-" he started.

"Baloney sandwich." Teddy finished. Vern gave Teddy an odd look.

"But baloney sandwiches are very psychic!" Flip said. She leaned inward and whispered just loud enough so they all could hear. "They speak to me." Rory laughed.

"Sure, Flip, sure." he said, rolling his eyes. Chris ignored them.

"How do you know where a dead body is?" he asked Vern. Vern immedantly started on the story about how he had found out about Ray Brower's body and Back Harlow Road. When he was done, Teddy started talking.

"I know the Back Harlow Road! It comes to a dead end by the Royal River. The train tracks are right there! My an' my dad used to fish for Cossies out there!" he half yelled.

"Jesus Christ, man. If they'd have know you were under there they would've killed you." Chris said to Vern.

"Could he have gotten all the way from Chamberlain to Harlow? That's really far." Gordie muttered. Flip looked at the stray lock of hair on his forehead and restrained herself not to stick it to his head.

"Sure. He must've started walking on the train tracks and just followed them the whole way." Chris replied. Teddy nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, right. And then after dark a train must've come along..."

"El smacko!" Flip and Teddy said simultaneously. She gave a small grin. 'The smack?' she thought.

"Yeah," said Chris. "Hey, you guys! I bet you anything that if we found him we'll get our pictures in the paper!"

"Yeah, yeah. We could even be on TV!" Teddy yelled. Flip made a small gasping sound.

"Ror, we might even be on... Paladin!" she squealed. "As some guests!"

"We'll be heros!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Chris agreed.

"I don't know. Billy will know where I found out." Vern muttered. Gordie looked over at him.

"He's not gonna care, 'cause it's be us guys that find him, not Billy and Charlie Hogan in a boosted car. They'll probably pin a medal on you, Vern." Gordie assured him.

"Yeah, you think so?" Vern asked.

"Sure!" Gordie replied.

"But what'll we tell our folks?" Vern questioned.

"Exactly what you said. We'll all tell our folks we're tenting out in your back field, you tell your folks you're sleeping over at Teddy's, Flip can say she's staying over at Rory's, and Rory can say he's staying over at Flip's. Then we say we're going' over to the drag races the next day. We're rock solid until dinner tomorrow night." Gordie said.

"Man, that a plan-and-a-half!" Chris praised.

"That's a boss plan, Gordie!" Flip grinned.

"But if we do find the kid's body over in South Harlow, they'll know we didn't go to the drag races. We'll get hided!" Vern sighed.

"Nobody'll care, 'cause everybody's gonna be so jazzed about what we found it'd not gonna make a difference!" Teddy assured him.

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "My dad'll hide me anyway, but hell, it's worth a hiding!"

"My dad's away for the week," Flip shrugged. "Besides, he wouldn't care if I disappeared for a weekend anyway."

"Lets do it! What do you say?" Chris asked.

"Alright!" Teddy yelled.

"Gordie?"

"Sure."

"Flip?"

"Heck yes!"

"Rory?"

"Why not?"

"Vern?"

"I don't know..." Vern muttered.

"Vern," Chris said almost scoldingly.

"Come on, Verno!" Teddy encouraged.

"Vern! Vern!" Flip and Rory chanted.

"Come on, Verno!" Chris grabbed Vern in a headlock while Teddy reached over and pinched his cheek.

"Okay, alright." Vern agreed slowly. Flip cheered.

"Too cool! Very cool, very, very cool!" Teddy yelled. Flip laughed and jumped up.

"Alright, men!" she snapped, as if she were and army general. "I expect all of you to gather needed supplies for our mission! We meet at the train tracks at twelve hundred hours!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Teddy shouted, saluting. Flip pulled up the door, gave the boys a last salute, and dropped down, not bothering to use the ladder. Rory crawled over to the door and looked down, watching Flip drop and land on her feet.

"She's insane."

----------

Golden Peaches - She did know, she was just frowning at them. Like you know how you get a bruise and frown at it? That's what she was doing. Frowning disapprovingly. And thank you for the complements!

Lilylaylee - Heh. I have a wicked awesome idea for that, but you guys will have to wait until later to hear it, okay? Okay.

I love you guys! Your reviews make me fill all warm and fuzzy. 


	7. The Tracks

Flip ran through her house, headed to her room. She threw open the door and looked around for a sleeping bag. She found one under her bed. Pulling it out, she put it on her bed and went to look in her closet. She found a smallish backpack and brought both the bedroll and the backpack into the front room. She dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of coke, a half eaten Snickers bar that she thought was Eyeball's, a box of matches, a peice of paper, and a pencil. On the paper she wrote: Ace, spending the weekend at Rory's. She shoved the rest into her bag and grabbed the bedroll. She closed the front door and headed to Rory's house.

"Hey." Rory greeted, walking out of his house. Flip waved to him as they both headed down the road into the main part of Castle Rock. As they walked down the street, she stopped when she heard someone say, "Hey girls, where you goin'?"

"Flip, come-" Rory glared at Flip as she cut him off.

"SHHHH!" Flip looked around the corner. "That's my brother and Eyeball. If they see us, I'm not gonna be able to go."

"Eyeball? Eyeball Chambers? I think you like him. You're always talking about him and how boss Ace is. Wow, you like Teddy and Eyeball. You're crazy. Everyday you like someone else. You go through guys like you do food." Flip stared at her cousin.

"No, I don't like Teddy and I don't like Eyeball. I do NOT like someone new everyday. Are you calling me fat?" she asked.

"Jesus, you're weird." Rory sighed.

"Thank you." Flip replied.

"See you later, girls." Eyeball said from somewhere around the corner. Flip smiled.

"See! You do like him!" Rory said.

"Do not. I just like the way he talks." Flip retorted, praying that Ace and Eyeball wouldn't come around the corner. She checked, just to be sure. "'Kay, they're gone. Went into somewhere." She and Rory walked around the corner. After a few minutes of arguing and debating on wether or not Flip liked Eyeball, they reached the train tracks.

"I brought the comb." they heard Vern say. Flip grinned.

"Well, you see, that's a problem. I have too much hair for a comb. Good thing I brought a brush though, eh?" she stated.

"Yeah, but what do we need a comb or a brush for?" Chris asked.

"Well, if we get on TV we wanna look good, don't we?" Vern and Flip asked.

"That's a lot of thinkin', you two." Gordie said.

"Yes, a little TOO much thinking for Flip." Rory snickered. Flip punched him on the arm. Teddy faked a punch to Vern's face. Vern flinched.

"Two for flinching." He punched Vern twice on the arm. "How far do you think it's gonna be?"

"If we follow the tracks all the way to Harlow, it'd be about 20 miles," Chris replied. "Sound about right to you Gordie?"

"Yeah. Might even be 30." Gordie answered.

"Gee man, we should just hitckhike." Vern sighed.

"No way. That sucks." Teddy said.

"Why not? We could go out to Route 7 to the Shiloh Church then down the Back Harlow Road. We'll be there by sundown."

"That's pussy." Flip and Teddy replied.

"Hey, it's a long ways." Vern said back.

"Baby." Flip muttered. Teddy stopped walking and stared at Vern.

"Did your mother ever have any kids that lived?" he asked.

"No." Rory answered.

"What do you mean?" Vern asked. Teddy rolled his eyes and walked away.

----------

Yay! Done chapter. No, I have not forgotten about this story. I just have a crapload of writer's block, but I'm slowly getting over it. Huzzah! 


End file.
